Bruises and Tears Mean That It's Love
by IsItDead
Summary: Andrew assures himself of Warren's love and draws parallels between the other boy and his older brother, Tucker. Warren/Andrew Slash Abuse Also, possible implications of Non-Con Incest between Tucker and Andrew, which would have been Underage.


**So this is my third "Trio" fic written in the second person POV focusing on the Warren/Andrew relationship. This one is from Andrew's POV. "Observations Of The Betrayed" is Jonathan's POV and "The Act Of Not Being In Love" is Warren's POV. This trio of fics fit together, though it is not necessary to read the other two first, because they also all stand alone. I actually started writing this months ago (I can't remember exactly when), but it wasn't until over a week ago that I finished writing it (and yes, I realize that it isn't very long, but I get distracted and put things to the side), and now I edited it and am posting it today. **

**Okay, these are the WARNINGS. There is mention/implication of Domestic Abuse. Which should kinda be expected, because it's Warren/Andrew. There is also mention of Tucker being horrible to Andrew, and a couple of the lines about it could be read as Non-Con Incest between the two, which would have also been Underage, but it isn't explicit so it can also just be interpreted as Tucker being a bully to him. **

Bruises and Tears Mean That It's Love

You feel guilty about the betrayal of Jonathan that Warren has planned. The other boy is your friend, but you're going to turn your back on him. You're going to follow through though, because Warren says that he loves you.

Warren is so brave and smart and talented. He is a brilliant leader. He is always so cool and knowledgeable. You would follow him until the end of time.

You love Warren.

Lately he's been scaring you a bit, especially after Katrina's death. You tell yourself that Warren's going to snap out of it soon, go back to normal.

It has to, he and you were meant for each other. You're sure of it, and, okay, sometimes he gets a little rough, but you know that he doesn't mean to hurt you. If he marks you up a bit it is just because he is in the heat of passion.

You don't know what Jonathan would think about what's between Warren and you, but you hope he doesn't find out. The thought of your friend thinking badly of you hurts. Not that you think Jonathan is homophobic, you're sure that he would be supportive of you being gay, but you are not oblivious to the animosity between Warren and him.

You love Warren, but sometimes when he's a bit more physical with you he makes you think of Tucker. Your older brother used to enjoy pushing you around.

You wish that you could forget the feel of Tucker's rough hands on your arms and scrub your mind clear of his look of satisfaction at your tears.

You understand though, that older brothers are supposed to be a pain. Surely what Tucker did to you was no worse than what other younger brothers are put through. It's his way of showing you that he cares, if he didn't he'd just ignore you instead.

Warren doesn't ignore you and he's patient with you in a way that so few people are. It's proof that he loves you back. You're sure of it.

The three of you will soon be leaving to retrieve the orbs. You trust that everything will go smoothly like Warren said, but you still feel nauseous with anxiety.

Somehow you find yourself picking up the phone and dialling Tucker's number.

Tucker's a bit less cruel when you are not in his arm's reach, which is a small comfort. He knows about your relationship with Warren. You aren't sure if Warren told him or if he picked it up from what you've said.

If he's surprised, it's only that Warren returns your affections. You've adored Warren since he first came to Sunnydale during his, Jonathan's, and Tucker's senior year.

It's a sharp reminder that Tucker was friends with Warren first.

You don't want Tucker to yell at you for talking too much, so you do your best to not interrupt him, just listen to him talk about his life. He only raises his voice at you once, so you think that you did a pretty good job.

Before you hang up, you tell your brother that you love him. Just in case.

As you set the phone down hands grip your hips, pressing down hard on the bruises that reside there. Warren presses a kiss to the back of your neck and asks who you had been speaking to. You think it's sweet that he wants to know.

You answer him and he listens even when you go a bit off track. When you finally finish your explanation he spins you around to face him and kisses you hard.

You cling tightly to his shirt and happily submit. You can feel his arousal through your pants, and are ready and willing to drop to your knees at his word, but he does not demand that of you.

Instead he disengages and tells you that it's time to go.

You follow him with blind loyalty, because you love him, and he loves you.

Right?


End file.
